Dance in Smarty Pants! (song)
Dance in Smarty Pants is a song sung by Arty Smartypants and The Vowelles, and several guest stars dance in smarty pants (including Bert and Elmo from Sesame Street, Leon Redbone, and India. Arie and others including Marmy Smartypants, Lionel Lion and Leona Lion. Appearances *Episode 42: Oh Yes, It Can! *Episode 51: Rats! *Episode 60: You Can't Catch Me! *Episode 70: Dance In Smarty Pants *Episode 101: Ruby Sings the Blues / The Camel Dances Lyrics Hey! Oh, yeah! Listen up, you guys and gals Go and round up all your pals Gonna teach you a brand-new dance You can do it with your mother You can do it with your brother Your uncles or your aunts Yeah, it's very, very spunky You can do it with a monkey Or an anthill full of ants Doesn't matter if you're clunky You'll be hip and you'll be funky When you dance in smarty pants Watch me now, hey! Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah Dance in smarty pants! Again!/One more time! Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah Dance in smarty pants! Thank you, girls! Well, snakes may wriggle And hyenas, they giggle And horses like to trot and prance But no creature anywhere Can quite compare To a dancer in smarty pants Yes! It really doesn't matter If you're skinny or you're fat or If you practice in advance Just put on a smarty record And some trousers that are checkered And dance in smarty pants! Just do it! Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah Dance in smarty pants! Take it home now! Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah Is it over yet? Dance in smarty pants! Versions Short Version Come on, everyone! Let's show it how it's done! Watch me! Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah Dance in smarty pants! (Arty says the celebrity's name and "You can do it!") The Great Smartini Version Yes, I'll do a magic dance in my magic smartypants. Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh, aah, dance in smarty pants Ooh-aah You Can't Catch Me! Version * Theo: Ooh, aah, happy birthday dance! Ooh, aah, dance a birthday dance! Ooh-aah! * Lionel: Hey, let's do it, everybody!'' * Everyone: Ooh, aah, happy birthday dance! Ooh, aah, dance a birthday dance! Ooh-aah! Leona sees her birthday cake * Lionel: '''Are you ready for your birthday cake, now? * Leona: Oh, oh, what kind? * Theo: Seven-layer meat cake with meat frosting. * Both: Yum. * Lionel: We could wait if you're not ready. * Leona: Oh, yeah! * All: Streamers!/Happy Birthday, Leona! * Marmy: Happy Birthday Dance!!! * All: Ooh, aah, happy birthday dance! Ooh, aah, dance a birthday dance! Ooh-aah! * Theo: Hey, what ever happened to the balloons, huh? Dance In Smarty Pants Versions Dance in Stany's Pantskis! * Theo: Ooh, aah, dance in Stany's pantskis! * Both: Ooh, aah, dance in Stany's pantskis! (2x) interrupted the song, while the lions how to wear smarty pants Do the Rubber Stampy! * Both: You can stamp in smarty China * Cleo: Or in smarty Carolina * Theo: Smarty England, or smarty France. * Cleo: Makes no difference where you are, you will be a stampy star * Theo: If you stamp in smarty pants. Like this. * Both: Ooh, aah, do the rubber stampy! Ooh, aah, do the rubber stampy! Ooh-aah! Category:Songs